This application relates to a retention method for securing a lube pump assembly for removal from a gear box without disassembly of the lube pump.
Lube pumps are utilized in any number of applications. Typically, a lube pump moves oil from a sump to various locations. One application is a gearbox.
In particular, one application is concerned with a gearbox for an auxiliary power unit, or an APU. An APU is a gas turbine engine which is utilized to provide power to an aircraft.
Presently, typical lube pump designs for the gearbox are assembled as a pre-assembly prior to attachment to the gear box. The assembly of the lube pump is such that the lube pump can be disassembled when it is detached from the gearbox as the lube pump cover is held on with the lube pump attachment bolts.
This is undesirable due to the fact that the lube pump will come apart upon disassembly from the gearbox allowing small pump components to possibly fall into the oil reservoir or fall into the aircraft compartment.